pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Mirror Madness!
Summary One day, during the annual Adventure Bay Swap Meet, the pups come across a mysterious mirror known as The Mirror of Misery. Unknown to the pups; it creates evil clones of those who glace into it! Now when the Masked Mistress uses it to trap Marshall and make a duplicate of him; Will the PAW Patrol get more then 7 years bad luck, or will the Masked Mistress take control of Adventure Bay?! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Rio *Cali *Ceyln *Uni-Kitty *Luize (First Appearance) *The Lortap WAP (First appearance) *The Masked Mistress *Elmina Shinjitsu (First appearance) *The KCC *Chickaletta *Mayor Goodway *The Hinako Triplets *Mayor Humdinger *Farmer Yumi *Luke Stars (Mirror Clone) Transcript (Title card with Rio and the Mirror of Misery) Rio: Pups and the Mirror Madness! (The episode starts at Farmer Yumi's barn; with said location having a swap meet) Monty: Ah yes.... The annual Adventure Bay swap meet. They have many things here.... Rubble: Except actual meat.... Uni-Kitty: Don't worry, we'll get some later... Rubble: Thanks babe! (He then kisses her on the cheek) Marshall: Bleck... Get a room you two! Uni-Kitty: What; you have never been in love? Marshall: Well; most people think me and Everest would be a couple... But Celyn is crushing on her.... And besides; it's not like the one I fall for will bump into me.... Uni-Kitty: Well; you'll never know! Marshall: I guess your right... (He then looks down) Sigh.... But who would even like me.... (A Collie/Gold Lab runs into him) Oof! Ow.... ????: Oh my gosh; I am SO sorry! Can you stand up!? I didn't mean it! Marshall: Gah... It's okay.... It's not you'r- (He then looks at the one who bumped into him; and became lovestruck) Uh........ (His eyes become hearts and he blushes) H-Hi.... I'm M-Marshall.... Luize: I'm Luize. It's nice to meet a pretty boy like yourself.... Marshall: (He blushes) W-Well.... I am a fan favorite of the PAW Patrol..... Hehe..... Logan: (Off screen) GAH!!! (A beehive is on his head) Why the heck would anyone sell a bee hive!?!? Uncle Horace help me!!!! Humdinger: Keep your tux on! (He pulls it off of him) There; was that so hard? Logan: Bleck! I think I got some honey in my mouth..... Luize: (She then spots Humdinger) GASP! Is that.... Horace?! Marshall: How do you know him, Luize? Luize: He was once my owner.... Marshall: Was? What happened?? Luize: I was imprisoned.... In a mirror... Marshall: That's.... kinda odd... What mirror was it though? Luize: I'll show you... (Meanwhile, the Masked Mistress is viewing the event from her lair) Masked Mistress: So; she managed to escape did she.... We will see about that! (She snaps her finger) Wizzro, Volga, find and imprison anyone who is at the swap meet in the same place Luize was... In the Mirror of Misery! Wizzro and Volga: Yes mam... (Scene changer: The Mistress' Mask) (Luize then shows Marshall the mirror) Luize: Here it is; the mirror I was referring to.... Marshall: Whoa.... nice paint job..... What's the name of it? Luize: It's known as the Mirror of Misery... Marshall: Why is it named that? Luize: Because everyone in there is filled with misery.. Marshall: Wow.... (He looks further into the mirror) It's not really bad.... Luize: Wait, be careful!! Marshall: Oh right, sorry... Wouldn't wanna get seven years of bad luck.... Luize: It's not just that; but if you cause the rift of the mirror to break, their world will pour into ours! Marshall: How is that possible? Luize: To be honest I dont know myself, I just know what I was told by Horace before I got sealed in.... Marshall: Well, I'm glad that you warned me about... (He then slips and causes the mirror to fall and cause a domino effect) That.. Luize: Oh no! Marshall: Sorry... I am kinda clumsy, it's in my blood... Luize: I care less; but we now have a problem! Marshall: Why is that? (The mirror then breaks; causing mirror versions of the PAW Patrol and KCC to appear) Luize: That is why.... Marshall: Oh... Good point there... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rio on the Title Card Category:New Protagonist Debut Category:New Antagonist Debut Category:Episodes involving Supernatual Monsters Category:Episodes that feature The Masked Mistress